


Somno

by ThatNA



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Somnophilia, all characters are 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNA/pseuds/ThatNA
Summary: I'm horny.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Somno

Leon jolted awake, being forced from his peaceful slumber by a nightmare. This time it was some sort of killing game, one where he just killed Sayaka. The emotions still coursed through him as he ran his fingers through his red hair. He paused, quickly bringing his hands to eye level to make sure there wasn’t any blood on them, to make sure it really was just a dream. Sure enough, his hands were as clean as ever and there was no knife in sight. He let out a long sigh of relief, making a mental note to call Sayaka and make sure she was doing alright. He was stressed, and looked to your sleeping form for solace, hoping that you were awake. 

Unfortunately for him, you weren’t. He smiled slightly, his nerves dying down just at the sight of your calm breathing. He had been dating you for about a year now, and everyday he felt happier that he stopped being a playboy. If not, he would never have been able to meet you, he would never have been able to be so close to you. He laid back down on his side, facing you and watching as you quietly slept. You had such a long day and he didn’t want to wake you. You worked so hard for the both of them, and he appreciated it. Hell, you even tried to help him come up with song ideas whenever he had the time to work on music. He scooted closer to you, wrapping his arms around you as he thought about more reasons he loved you. 

You managed to deal with his temper and his complaining about baseball. He moved to press his lips against the crook of your neck, earning a soft noise from you. You always managed to make him feel better after a long day, and he couldn’t be more thankful for that. He inhaled your scent, almost choking on his own spit as he felt you rub your ass against his crotch. That was another thing, and the reason he initially fell for you, you’re hot as fuck. He moved a hand up to gently grope one of your breasts, careful as to not wake you. He loved the way you moved and looked, it all was accentuated by your voice. He loved how your voice sounded, and he had to stop himself from groaning as he heard a quiet moan leave your lips.

You were like an angel as you slept, he almost felt bad for doing this to you in your sleep. Almost. He grinded his crotch against your ass, but it wasn’t enough. You were far from waking up, only making small moans and noises as he felt you up, so he felt a bit braver than usual. He reached down with his hands and slid your underwear off. He didn’t like having to maneuver around them and preferred just being able to spread you out as he liked. He slid off his own white briefs, letting out a sigh as his raging erection was finally freed. You managed to get him riled up without even trying, it was by no miracle that he found you completely irresistible. He found himself just admiring you, staring at your face and body, but he managed to refocus on the task at hand.

Sitting up, he flipped you over onto your back, stopping when you made a small whining noise. He quickly moved to hold your hips down, moving himself to be between your legs. He didn’t want you to wake up, but he also didn’t want you to turn over and be difficult with him. Your eyes were still shut and your breathing was still calm, so you were definitely still asleep, but you definitely had a more distressed look on your face. Guilt started to fill him as he stared at your face and he quickly moved to kiss your cheeks, then your lips. That was another thing he loved about you, your lips. He loved kissing you as often as he could, make-out sessions being a frequent occurrence between the two of you; though you were often too shy to accept kisses in public, he sometimes sneaked one or two in while you two were out. He loved seeing how red your face would get when he did that. 

He shook his head, he was getting distracted again. He parted from the kiss, gazing upon your now content features. His hands were still gripping your hips, gently enough so you didn’t wake up, but firmly enough that you wouldn’t toss and turn. He did need a free hand to get started, so carefully, he removed one hand from it’s place on your hips and slowly slid it down to your cunt. He was eager, but he knew better than to go in without warming you up first, your comfort came first to him after all. He ran two fingers gently along your folds, feeling his cock twitch when you let out a pleased sigh. The feeling was maddening, he was just barely stopping himself from diving straight in and ravaging you. He slid a finger inside of you, feeling just how tight and warm you were. You were already somewhat wet, and he was desperate to just feel some of your warmth around his cock. 

He pumped his finger inside of you for a few seconds before sliding in a second one, hearing your moans grace his ears as he moved them inside of you. It was damn near torturous. He stopped as he felt you try to squirm beneath him and tightened his grip on your hip. He swore under his breath, pulling his fingers out and deciding that you were prepared for him. He quickly licked his fingers off, and while he would normally savor your unique taste, he needed to be quick with this. He wanted to at least get started before you woke up. It wasn’t the first time he had done something like this and he knew that you were okay with it, but he didn’t want to wake you up and ruin your sleep either. 

He gripped his dick and positioned himself to push inside of you. He slowly pushed in, feeling overcome with bliss with each inch that pushed in. He watched you beneath him, the sound of your pleasure leaving your throat almost pushing him over the edge. You weren’t even awake and you were turning him into putty. He let out a sigh, keeping himself fully sheathed inside you for a few seconds as he gathered his thoughts. He placed his now free hand on your hip, and gripped it as he pulled out slightly to push back in. Slowly, he began thrusting inside of you, biting his lip to prevent too many moans and groans from spilling out, but just listening to you and feeling you made that incredibly difficult. He decided to bend over and press his face into the crook of your neck, hoping to at least muffle his sounds. He picked up the pace, now having the urge to bite your neck now that he was so close to it. 

His eyes glanced at your face, and a look of abject horror nearly crossed his face as your eyes fluttered open. He didn’t stop his movements though, if anything, he picked up the pace. He felt your hands run along his back, trying to find something to grip onto as he rocked himself into you. He was so close, and you being awake only made him bolder, giving him the courage to bite and suck at your neck, earning another moan from you. His hands traveled your body, feeling you up as he ruthlessly pounded your pussy. The sound of skin against skin and moans echoed on the walls. 

“L-Leon- ah-! I’m- close~!” You yelled out, barely managing to speak.

He picked up the pace, “I- am- haahh- too- babe-”

He kept at it and after a particularly loud moan from you, he could feel you clench down on him and try to pull him in. The feeling only pushed him closer, a thin layer of sweat coating his body as he thrusted a few more times before pushing himself as far as he could inside you to cum. He let out a few more thrusts, trying to help you ride out your orgasm and riding out his own. Soon enough, he pulled out of you, glancing down for a moment to watch the mixture of fluids spill out of you. Leon looked at you, admiring your face for a while until he finally registered your voice. 

“You know, you can just wake me up next time, silly.”


End file.
